Curiosity
by AppleDanish
Summary: One of Stan and Kyle's sleepovers get a little interesting...Style. Haha, no sex, just a handjob and kisses in this one.


Just like every Saturday night, I was spending the night over at Stan's house. This was a common thing we did every night since we were 10. Even 6 years later, we were still doing it.

I threw my sleeping bag on the floor, carefully smoothing out any wrinkles in the thin fabric that would disturb me. I placed my pillow on top and walked to the top of the stairs, wondering what was taking Stan so long to grab the Chessy Poofs and Dr. Peppers from the kitchen. "Mom, we go through this every week- we are NOT inviting girls over, damnit! Calm down, jeez!" I heard him protest from the living room. I shook my head humorously and walked back to his room. Stan's parents were always so worried that one day we'd bring girls over in the middle of the night. At least they wouldn't bother us like my parents and brother, which is the reason we have sleepovers in his house.

I hooked up the Xbox as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. He tossed me a Dr. Pepper, walked to his bed, flopped on it and sighed heavily.

"Awww, they think their wittle Stanley is gonna bang a girl tonight," I said in a teasing voice, sitting beside him and pulling his cheeks like a baby. He slapped my hand away. "Shut up, dumbass!" He cried out, punching me in the shoulder. I socked him in the stomach, which let to 5 minutes of playful wrestling and beating each other senseless.

We finally grew tired, breathing hard and sprawled across his bed. I looked over at him, his face red and glistening with sweat, his short black hair glued to his forehead, his lips parted slightly…

I felt myself blushing and quickly turned away. What the fuck was wrong with me? I've been having all these…strange feelings for Stan for a while now…I'm not a goddamn fag…

Am I?

I shook the ridiculous thought away as I pushed the fallen curls from my eyes. "If only that were a real wrestling match," I said lightly, chuckling a bit.

"If it were real, I'd already be kicking your ass."

"Wha-Hey!"

Stan laughed a bit before sitting up and scooting his way towards the window. Confused, I simply followed suit, sitting next to him as he stared off into the starlit sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He whispered wistfully, his bright blue eyes matching the sparkle of the millions of stars above. I looked up at the stars, feeling a wistful look appear in my emerald green eyes. I've always wanted to travel beyond the clouds…the stars…the sky…the universe…even straight to Heaven…

"Kyle?"

A faraway voice snapped me out of my daze. I turned to Stan, whose nose was still pressed against the cool glass. "Do you think people simply know about things and how they feel about them all out of…curiosity?" He whispered, his hand making its way on top of mine. If my blush could ever get hotter, I swear, my freckles would catch on fire. My heart was about to burst out of my chest. I bet my face was as red as my retarded looking 'jew fro'.

"Y-yeah….I-I guess people do things out of curiosity…if they're unsure what to do…or who they are…or what…" I was stammering, I knew. I couldn't deny it any longer- I was falling for my best friend…Stan Marsh, who's been by my side for as long as I can remember…

What the hell was I thinking? He was in love with Wendy. She stole his heart as he was stealing mine…I knew he'd resent me immediately if he realized I was a fag…even worse- realized I liked him…

Shit.

Suddenly, his hand gripped mine tightly. For a split second, I thought he was reading my mind. He turned back to me with a blush prominent across his face. "Kyle…" He whispered almost inaudibly, not meeting my gaze. "H-have you ever been…..curious with a person before?"

My eyes widened in shock. No….it couldn't be…

"Not that I know about…why?" I asked, still unsure to what the hell was going on here.

Stan, with his hand still in mine pulled it up to his cheek and asked, "How would you feel…if I kissed you- right here and now?"

My heart skipped several beats. My lungs were filled with helium. I couldn't breathe at all.

When I didn't speak, Stan immediately let go of my hand. "See, I knew it sounded stupid…and super gay…" He said, with disappointment and resentment in his voice. He was about to scoot off the bed when sometime inside of me told me to grab his arm and pull him back, where he was 2 inches away from my face. I had a heavy frown of seriousness on my face. Stan's eyes were wide and surprised. "But…but what if this…I mean…it doesn't make sense…it doesn't have any logic, I-"

"Fuck logic."

I grabbed his shoulders and slammed my lips against his, feeling their softness overwhelm my senses. It was slow, yet passionate. His surprise faded away as he kissed me back. Our lips moved against each other's like liquid. His hands made their way into my insane curls, threading their way through the red locks. My hands were stuck on his cheek and neck, feeling the soft, radiant skin beneath my fingers.

I had no idea how it got that way, but the kiss became more heated. Without warning, he stuck his tongue in my mouth, causing me to moan slightly. My hands slid down lower on his body as his did on mine. I felt a prominent squeeze on my ass and yelped slightly. "Hmm…. Bebe was right...you do have a nice ass…" He hissed in my ear, biting it gently. I moaned once more as his hands slid under my pajama top and slowly slid it off. I was somewhat embarrassed by my girlish figure, but he didn't seem to care. His lips moved down to my neck as he kissed and bit it slowly and passionately. I clutched onto his shirt, desperately wanting his skin on mine. I threw it off and tossed it somewhere, pressing our naked chests together. I fell on my back as he hovered over me, his hands sprawled on my chest and his lips focused on my lips once more. My nails dug into his back, feeling the pleasure build up in the lower part of my body. I blushed as I felt it begging for attention.

"Damnit." I hissed.

Unfortunately, Stan noticed my 'problem' and licked his lips hungrily. He kissed me on the neck once more before placing his hand on my bulge. I hissed in pleasure, desperately wanting him to touch me more. "Please…."I whispered needingly.

He smirked at my voice and slipped in hand passed the pants and underwear and found the source of my problem. He gripped it and started rubbing torturously slow. I moaned a little too loud, causing his lips to silence me. "We don't want my parents to think we snuck in a little whore…do we, Kylie?" He hissed, smiling generously before rubbing even harder and faster.

It felt too good for words. How the hell was he so good at this? I thrusted into his hand and clutched him even harder, wanting…seeking release. He knew I wanted it; he continued teasing until he gave it his all, giving me the ultimate pleasure before the hotness in my waist disappeared and a wetness followed on the sheets and his hand…mostly his hand.

I blushed madly as he wiped the liquid off with a tissue. He turned back to me with a smile on his beautiful lips. "Still thinks it sucks to be a fag?" he chuckled slightly.

I grinned, pulling him down next to me and resting my head on his chest. He rubbed my back and played with my hair for a while.

"Y'know something?" He suddenly said.

"Hmmm?"

"We never got to play the Xbox…"

I smirked before saying, "You already played with my joystick…"

Stan looked at me in surprised and smacked me in the back of the head. "Damnit, Kyle, why the fuck are you such a perv?"

I laughed at his remark, kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight, Kyle…I love you."

"I love you, too, Stan."

**I'm terribly sorry this story sucks ass. xD**


End file.
